Time's secret - omegle alternates
by CarpAreStillNotFriendly
Summary: I went on omegle... This is the result. I don't know what to say. Read the origional fanfic too if you enjoyed this.


**So I went on omegle. With the interest "Doctor who" and talked to some people. I did a roleplay thing using this paragraph from I think it was chapter 10 of my current doctor who fanfic time's secret (changed to 3****rd**** person) **

Maneshya appeared on a beach. She stumbled a little on the unexpected soft ground. She bent down and picked up some sand and watched as the grains fell through her fingers. Just like life, falling away. Not for her though, time lords live too long, she agreed with that. She noticed it was cold. Unnaturally cold. She looked along the coast. Except from a majestic eagle flying overhead it was deserted. Good, just what she needed. She walked towards what looked like a small village. She strolled through the streets, nobody was there either. In passing, she touched the bonnet of a car, warm, recently used. There should be people. Suddenly she heard a door creak open from behind and was pulled inside. She struggled against the person, whoever the person was before shouting, "Let go of me! Who the hell are you?"

**Many people just disconnected immediately. However some lovely people replied. These are some of my favourite ones, with maybe a few improvements. I know some of them just cut off at random points but people just left me, I'm just happy they answered at all. Thanks to everybody who answered me, even the person who simply said, "Maneshya likes to shake her booty" and left… **

**Oh and if you've read time's secret then I know some of it doesn't fit, but hey… they didn't know the story. **

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll

Maneshya appeared on a beach. She stumbled a little on the unexpected soft ground. She bent down and picked up some sand and watched as the grains fell through her fingers. Just like life, falling away. Not for her though, time lords live too long, she agreed with that. She noticed it was cold. Unnaturally cold. She looked along the coast. Except from a majestic eagle flying overhead it was deserted. Good, just what she needed. She walked towards what looked like a small village. She strolled through the streets, nobody was there either. In passing, she touched the bonnet of a car, warm, recently used. There should be people. Suddenly she heard a door creak open from behind and was pulled inside. She struggled against the person, whoever the person was before shouting, "Let go of me! Who the hell are you?"

"I am the Master, and you will obey me"

"What?" she exclaimed. "I most certainly will not!"

"Ah, but you will, my dear" the Master replied. He produced a Tissue Compressor Eliminator. He glanced at the device. Her eyes widened as she looked at it. She didn't know what to say.

"Never mind." He shot her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll

Maneshya appeared on a beach. She stumbled a little on the unexpected soft ground. She bent down and picked up some sand and watched as the grains fell through her fingers. Just like life, falling away. Not for her though, time lords live too long, she agreed with that. She noticed it was cold. Unnaturally cold. She looked along the coast. Except from a majestic eagle flying overhead it was deserted. Good, just what she needed. She walked towards what looked like a small village. She strolled through the streets, nobody was there either. In passing, she touched the bonnet of a car, warm, recently used. There should be people. Suddenly she heard a door creak open from behind and was pulled inside. She struggled against the person, whoever the person was before shouting, "Let go of me! Who the hell are you?"

"Shh!" The Doctor put his finger to his lips. She couldn't see who he was.

"Why?" She whispered, reluctant to trust this stranger.

"There are people out there... And I don't want them to know we're in here..." He whispered.

"What people?" she asked, not really understanding what he was on about.

"Oh, they're there..." He looked out the crack in the door.

"Just beyond reach. Out of touch with reality, so to speak."

"Really? Like half entities?" She asked.

He looked at her, confused, tilting his head. "

No... Not quite. How d'you know what a half entity is? It's 2013!"

"Erm..." She didn't really know how to explain it. He shook his head.

"Anyway, no, they're not half entities at all. They're humans, just pulled out of time. Poorly, I might add."

"This isn't the site of a rift though. How did they get here?" She stopped herself before she gave away too much about her non-human origins.

"They lived here." He shook his head. "And something took them" He was beginning to think he had found what had.

"Could this thing be related to the trickster brigade or the weeping angels? I mean it sounds kind of like what they are capable of." she knew she had said too much so didn't bother trying to stop it

"Possibly, but they're both far too practiced. This was done hastily. Like they knew I was coming..." He growled.

"Why would it matter if you were coming? I can see you're not human, you have very advanced knowledge, but seriously, what's so special about you?" She questioned.

"Unless..."

."Hello, Maneshya. I know I've changed, but it's still me."

"You seem to have regenerated as well."

"Doctor!" She smiled.

"Yes, twice since we last met."

He frowned. "How did you escape the time war?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

You: "Well, I'm not sure to be honest. One minute i was on Gallifrey, talking with Rassilon, and then I wasn't."

"Ah, yes... Rassilon. I'm sure he'll have had something to do with this. Are you aware of what he did to the Master?"

"Yes. I know what happened."

"He'll try something similar with you..." He said sadly. "He wants out. And revenge on me."

"I don't know. I think he's given up."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Maneshya appeared on a beach. She stumbled a little on the unexpected soft ground. She bent down and picked up some sand and watched as the grains fell through her fingers. Just like life, falling away. Not for her though, time lords live too long, she agreed with that. She noticed it was cold. Unnaturally cold. She looked along the coast. Except from a majestic eagle flying overhead it was deserted. Good, just what she needed. She walked towards what looked like a small village. She strolled through the streets, nobody was there either. In passing, she touched the bonnet of a car, warm, recently used. There should be people. Suddenly she heard a door creak open from behind and was pulled inside. She struggled against the person, whoever the person was before shouting, "Let go of me! Who the hell are you?" ((please rp as anyone you like!))

"Relax, I'm the doctor"

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor" He looked outside, "ok coasts clear"

"Clear of what?"

"Looks like vashta Nerada... did you see any skeletons or weird shadows as you walked up?"

"No. I'd probably have noticed that."

"Stay very, very still..."

"let me guess, two shadows and likely about to die?"

He gave a quick grin "Don't worry, if we're quick I can distract it"

"Go ahead..." she smirked.

He pulled out his screwdriver, and it gave out a loud pulsing sound. The second shadow flickered then disappeared into the corner "My tardis is just through here, quickly" She followed him.

"Is time and relative dimensions in space to old fashioned for you doctor?"

When they approached the Tardis Maneshya commented on what she should know nothing about, "Looks like you have a broken chameleon circuit."

He looked at her, stunned "How did you know that, and how on earth did you know about the Vashta Nerada? Never mind that now" He clicked his fingers and the tardis opened "quick get in" She stepped in after him.

The doors quickly shut behind them; the doctor left Maneshya to look around as her set the tardis off into the time vortex. The doctor studied the girl, waiting for the obvious comment to come...

"This is different." She smiled

"I like it when people say it's bigger on the inside..." the doctor was disappointed. He quickly went to the scanner "I can't see anything different about you..." he pushed it away and ran up to the girl "so how the hell do you know so much about all this" he waved his hands around

"Long story."

"I've got time, I'm sure you know what I am"

"Yes, well I'm a time lord, escaped from the Time lock, and the Tardis doesn't recognise it because this," she pulled a necklace from beneath her shirt," Is a perception filter strong enough to fool even a , what do you know, it wasn't that long a story."

"May I?" He gestured towards the necklace.

"Go ahead..."

He took the necklace off her "this is heavy duty time lord tech, where did you get it? And how?" he moved into her face "do you know about it"

"Rassilon created it, I 'acquired' one."

"Who are YOU?" he screamed this last word.

"I've told you who I am. I know it's hard to believe."

"Ok then ill reword it, WHAT are you?"

"I don't understand."

" A girl walks through a town overrun by vashta without anything happening to her, happens to know everything about me, and has time lord tech that fools even me...what are you?"

"Extremely clever." she smiled

"Ok, keep your secret" He paused, "travel with me"

"Time will not tell you secrets that i do not know myself, doctor. But I'll come with you."

"Excellent, where first?" he moves to the console "mars, racorcallocofalloportorous, clomm?"

"It's been a while since I've been to earth. What do you think?"

"We were just ON earth..."

"Really?"

"Where did you think you were?"

"Axispell 3. Earth's twin planet."

"I'm sorry... Axispell 3 was destroyed years ago in the time war"

"What "I didn't know."

"Whats the last thing you remember?"

: "After leaving the Time lock, Erm... Not ? I should have about 100 years of memories after leaving!"

"You left the time lock?"

"Yes... I did."

"I don't know how."

"Are you sure you Axipillian? There's one explanation that fits all that has happened..."

"What would that be?"

"Your necklace, does it have a button or a clasp to open it?"

"What? You think it's a fob watch?"

"No a fob watch is a fob watch... but a chameleon circuit could fit into anything, even necklaces"

"The writing is Galifreyan; I know that much; but no such trinket can completely fool a time lord"

"It's not…" She took his hand and put it to her neck, letting him feel her pulse of four beats.

"Axipliilians don't have four hearts, so why does your pulse have 4 beats?"

"I didn't say I was Axipillian. Just that I thought I as there. I told you earlier, I'm a time lord. You really don't listen do you?"

"You didn't…"

"Well, I'm saying it now, I'm a time lord doctor. I never told you my name. Maneshya, it means Rain in Galifreyan."

"What...? that's..." he kissed her. She gasped. "Sorry I just thought... everyone died"

"Well, not dead, just sealed away, in the time lock. I was there, talking to..." She didn't want to mention the doctor's granddaughter knowing it would make him distraught, "A friend, and then i was... I can't remember

"Do you not remember the last moments of the time lords?" He asked

"No. What do you mean 'last moments'?"

"Maneshya, i stopped the time war- our race was wiped out"

"No, but... "

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't have any family to lose anyway." She sighed. "But... Susan..." She whispered the name of her only friend. The doctor's hearts sank

"Susan; she was with you?" Maneshya could not bring herself to speak. There were no words to express how sorry she felt. The doctor held her close, both lost in their grief

"Well, you stopped them suffering. You did the right thing doctor." The doctor kept quiet, not bringing himself to reveal the whole truth

"Are you alright? I'm sorry to have brought this up."

"Yes, fine."

Maneshya appeared on a beach. She stumbled a little on the unexpected soft ground. She bent down and picked up some sand and watched as the grains fell through her fingers. Just like life, falling away. As she stood up she noticed it was cold. Unnaturally cold. She looked along the coast. Except from a majestic eagle flying overhead it was deserted. Good, just what she needed. She walked towards what looked like a small village. She strolled through the streets, nobody was there either. In passing, she touched the bonnet of a car, warm, recently used. There should be people. Suddenly she heard a door creak open from behind and was pulled inside. She struggled against the person, whoever the person was before shouting, "Let go of me! Who the hell are you?" ((please rp as anyone you like! Oh and If you could tell me if you're reading I'd appreciate it :D))

"Uh...hi. Rory Williams. If you'll excuse me, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for something. The name's Maneshya by the way."

"Did the Doctor bring you along?"

"Who?"

"Oh, never mind. Are you hungry? I can offer you some food or tea." Rory shuffled his feet, thinking about where the madman went to and who this woman was

"No thanks. I..." She stopped as she heard footsteps approaching.

Rory froze, tensing for some unknown alien, or the Doctor, or even Amy

Maneshya looked towards the sound of the noise. She saw the person and briskly took a few steps back.

"Rory, are they with you?" She asked.

"No" Rory said slowly. "I...haven't seen these people." He motioned towards the one in the brown suit. "I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?"

"Hello! I'm the doctor!" Said the man.

Rory shook his head. This wasn't the Doctor. He looked different and had different clothes. "No, no, no, that isn't you. I know you. My wife is with you. Who the hell are you?"

"No, I am him! Different regeneration probably. Rose, I think we should go, paradoxes and all."

"What the hell? What do you mean, different regeneration? Rose? Come back here, you aren't going to leave like you always do. Where the hell is my wife?"

"Time lords can regenerate, it's kind of a way of cheating death. I don't know where your wife is, probably with me, well not me, not yet."

Rory ran a hand over his face. "Damn you. Caused me loads of trouble worrying about her. What are you doing here? It must be important if you're here."

"Yes well, i'm not sure yet, the Tardis just kind of brought us here."

"You're not sure yet. Bloody hell." He turned to Maneysha. "Looks like the world is going to explode. Might as well come for that tea. All of you." He added. Maneshya smiled. These two were hillarious. "Ok."

Rory led the people up the path to the small cottage where he was waiting for his wife. "Food's in the cabinets, grab something while I set the tea up." Rory said, grabbing the tea and setting up water to boil.

"Rory? How long ago did the other doctor and your wife leave?" Maneshya asked as she noticed that he seemed to be living here.

"A year ago." Rory muttered. "You can see why I'm worried

"A year?" Asked Rose disbelievingly.

"Yes." Rory said quietly. "And if she doesn't come back, I'm looking for future him and cutting off a limb. I spent 2000 years waiting for her, I can spent just as much time trying to avenge her."

"2000 years? Don't tell me that you're related to Jack." Sighed the doctor

"I have no idea who that is, but I'm getting the feeling he's even worse than future you." Rory said. "I spent time guarding my wife. I was a Roman. I think I still am, if the legion takes me back."

"Rory, it's 1963." Maneshya said worriedly. "There is no roman legion. Actually you could go back in time, never mind."

Rory looked at the clock. "I know that. Future you took me back to Roman times, and I got enlisted." Rory smiled to himself. "I expect the TARDIS is different. Younger, I think."

"Yes probably." Rory sat down on a chair and sipped tea with a languid manner.

"She's the one you lost too." He made a motion at Rose. "I'd say hold on to her, but that ruins the stream of time." The doctor ignored that comment and continued,

"Anyway, we should probably try and find me, well future me. Oh this is confusing."

"With any luck he'll come barrelling into the garden, because he went and burned some alien's favourite and very rare copy of The Beatles."

"I'm sorry?" Asked Maneshya, not quite understanding

"You'll see soon" Rory said heavily.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Maneshya appeared on a beach. She stumbled a little on the unexpected soft ground. She bent down and picked up some sand and watched as the grains fell through her fingers. Just like life, falling away. As she stood up she noticed it was cold. Unnaturally cold. She looked along the coast. Except from a majestic eagle flying overhead it was deserted. Good, just what she needed. She walked towards what looked like a small village. She strolled through the streets, nobody was there either. In passing, she touched the bonnet of a car, warm, recently used. There should be people. Suddenly she heard a door creak open from behind and was pulled inside. She struggled against the person, whoever the person was before shouting, "Let go of me! Who the hell are you?" ((Please rp as whoever you like. Oh and if you could tell me if you're reading it'd be much appreciated. ))

"It's alright, don't panic, I'm the Doctor." He slammed the door and locked it.

"How do you expect me not to panic! I would define this as the perfect time to panic! And who calls themselves 'the doctor'?"

"I do." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, running it along the lock to make sure it was closed. "And I wouldn't start panicking until the thing out there gets inside."

"I suppose you don't mean a thing like a chair or something."

"Of course not, that would be silly." He scoffed. "It's a statue."

"A statue? I'm not stupid, or human, I know what a weeping angel is."

He blinked. "Wait, what?" He paused "What are you?" He scratched his head in confusion.

"Well not everyone that comes to earth is human or trying to kill them all. My name's Maneshya by the way."

"I wasn't implying that, I was just confused, if you're not human your disguise is very good." She frowned. A man with his levels of intelligence should know that some aliens look human without perception filters.

"Never mind, anyway... Weeping angel."

"Yes. Best stay on track." He stared at the door as if expecting it to burst open at any moment. "So far I've only encountered one, but it's been feeding for a while."

"It'll be strong then."

"Yes, it's blindingly fast and it's managed to separate me from my ship, rather unfortunately."

"Your ship?"

"Yes, my ship. I parked her just over the hill, about a mile from here." He grimaced.

"Well that's just fantastic." She said sarcastically.

He flailed a little in exasperation. "Well I didn't know there was a hungry angel prowling around, did I? I was just passing through."

"It's probably a good thing that I happen to have a vortex manipulator then isn't it?"

He blinked, before grinning. "Oh, very good."

"Problem is... It's slightly broken. I say slightly..."

"Of course, those things are a bit rickety all things considered." He whipped out his sonic screwdriver. "Luckily, you have me."

"Sonic... thing. Great."

"Screwdriver." He beamed at her. "I assume it's on your arm?"

You: "Yep." she lifted her wrist, showing it to him.

He took her wrist and pointed the screwdriver at the manipulator. It beeped and a few lights blinked. "There, jazzed up, no charge."

"Thanks." She smiled. A loud banging sound came from the door. The Doctor looked worried.

"I think we had better get a move on. It's found us."

"Well that might be a problem." She pressed a button on the vortex manipulator. The Doctor clung on to her and they both teleported. He glanced around, getting his bearings.

"Just over there." He pointed.

"That never gets any easier." She said before looking to where he was pointing. "Where?"

"Just over the hill right in front of us." He made off in that direction. She followed him up the hill.

"Surely you don't mean that box..."

He gave her a childish grin and ran over to it, "Yes, that's exactly what I meant."

"Right... I'm honestly beginning to question your sanity." She said as she walked over to it.

He rolled his eyes. "The phone box bit is just a disguise." He opened the door and went inside. "Coming?" She stepped inside, and her vivid green eyes widened as she looked around.

He turned round, smirking. "Go on, say it, everyone else does."

" How...?" His face fell for a second.

"It's dimensionally transcendental. Spacey wacey. Call it what you like."

"Really? Like another dimension. Does it have a name?"

"Yes, in a way. It's called the TARDIS." He patted the console appreciatively.

"Time and relative dimensions in space." She muttered.

He frowned. "Yes, that's right. How did you know?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly "just kind of knew."

He wandered over to her. "You never told me what species you are."

"I'm from the Gamma forests."

He chuckled. "That's where you're from, not what you are." He glanced away for a second. "I knew somebody from the forests."

"Who?"

"One Lorna Bucket. Lovely girl. Real shame." He looked rather despondent.

"I don't know her." He turned back to the console and started flicking levers.

"We'd better do something about this angel."

"Yes, I agree."

He glanced at her. "Any ideas?"

"Well... Create a paradox big enough to destroy it." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"That'll be tough. There's nothing in town we can really use for that.

"True. Unless...Never mind, that won't work."

He looked up. "What? Any idea would be helpful at the moment, frankly."

"I know. Ok, well I was thinking that angels feed on what could have been, yes?"

He nodded, "Potential energy, yes."

"What about let it take one of us and then just use the vortex manipulator to come back and then maybe by touching it again, it would get confused and try to send the person back again..." She trailed off knowing it sounded stupid. He blinked, thinking for a second.

"Actually, if we tweak that a little, it could work."

"I'll do it."

"You'd be putting yourself at massive risk, though." He looked worried.

"I've been through worse." she grinned.

He nodded tentatively. "If you're sure. What we would need to do is make a time duplicate of you. And have you get yourself sent back in place of your past self, like you said.

"Yes, well that's going to be the easy part."

Hey!" Jack let go of her to avoid her flailing arms. "Will you relax?! I'm just trying to help!" He stood panting.

She just looked at him with her vivid green eyes. "Why would I need help?

"Wheevils," he said, his breathing back to normal. "Didn't you notice the absence of people out there?" He looked straight back at her, his vortex manipulator shining against his tanned forearm that was exposed by a short sleeved white T-shirt.

"I noticed. I also noticed the cold. Weevils don't like the cold, so why would they be here?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrow. "And how would you know that?" He asked in a dangerous, yet curious, whisper as he crossed his arm and sat into his hip.

She looked down at the vortex manipulator clinging loosely to his wrist. "I don't associate with time agents."

He smirked. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"I have my reasons." She muttered.

"Care to indulge? It is just us, and this thing doesn't work." He shook his right arm causing the manipulator to shake. "Rogue." He flashed her a grin.

"I've been almost killed by them many times for multiple different reasons. So you're not a time agent then?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Work with Torchwood now." He sat down on some crates that littered the small room. "Why were you almost killed by them?" He asked as he leaned onto his knees. "Didn't do anything to piss them off, did you?"

"Yes, I might have broken their main computer system. I say broken, I shot it."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Any specific reason as to why?"

"Yeah they wouldn't stop asking me to join." She sat down on another crate and looked at him.

He smiled. "I know the feeling-I joined, they stole two years of my memory."

"Torchwood now then? That's based here on earth isn't it?"

He nodded. "In Cardiff." He pulled a face.

"What's wrong with Cardiff?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/n: Well there you go. Both me and the co-owner are on omegle at the moment so if you are then look out for us. Bye!**


End file.
